Quinn meets Ash
by Sweet Night
Summary: sometimes a friend comes to us when we last expect him, and he is there to support us and help us no matter what... But what happen when things start changing with time and drama starts taking place?
1. Babysitting

This is just great! So I have to babysit now?

Wow me! The one who loves kids! …

For your information I'm just being sarcastic…

There is not freaking way that me John Quinn is going to spend a whole night of my life babysitting Hunter's grand-grandson! No!

No!

Never!

Ever!

No!

Out of question!

No way!

Keep dreaming!

Not even in your dreams!

_***15 minutes later***_

-"Hello Quinn, you are late"- Please kill me now –"my grand-daughter has been waiting here for ages! So could you hurry up a little?"-

-"Apologizes Hunter"- This old man was sometimes… wait no… was ALWAYS! A pain in my ass!-"but you said that you needed me at 9:00 pm and here I am"-

-"for a vampire, time is not a big deal, if I said 9:00 pm. I mean at least 2 hours before"- can you understand why I hate this old man so much now? Or you can't see yet?

-"sorry Hunter but I had things to do too, you know…"- Breath… It's ok Quinn count to 10…

1…

2…

3…

-"what kind of things? Oh yeah right! Like go to clubs and feed from every single human you see…I don't object, but you don't have to do it every single day! I mean… is addictive you know"-

4…

5…

6…

-"you know Quinn, sometimes I really wonder, if it was a good idea make you my son"- ha! As if I want to be…

7…

8…

-"anyways… Come on! I have to go… I have important things to do!"

-"so do I Hunter!"-

-"well… you'll do it later!"-

-"why can't you do them later?"-

-"because I got someone to babysit my grand-grand-grand-whatever son! So now can we keep going…?"-

-"sure…why not"- Crap… I lost this one…and I know that… I hate this man.

-"So this is my grand whatever daughter, and her husband. They are both pure Redferns… and this little boy over here is their son… Ash Redfern"- pure Redferns… and what the hell am I? and… great… the boy looks as if he wouldn't break a thing… BORING!

-"you were lucky! Their daughters stayed with her aunt… you know the Rasmussen"-

-"and why he didn't do it?"-

-"They don't accept him…"- Oh my God! So they boy is THAT boring that he cannot even stay with the Rasmussen?

-"All right! So now that everything is fine… We'll go! Have fun!... and Ash… be a good boy darling…ok?"-

-"yes mommy! =D"- I feel like I need to throw up!

"Bye!"-

Once they left, I looked at the boy… he was tall and had an innocent look… ash blond… the stupid Redfern's eyes… and blah blah blah… in a few words… the boy was what humans would call "good looking"…like me! =D

-"How old are you?"- I asked the boy

-"I'm 8 years old… you?"-

-"I'm way older than you…let's just leave it there"-

-"I bet you are not that old…"-

-"what makes you think that?"-

-"you look quite stupid… no offences"-

-"Neither do you…"-

-"I'm intelligent"-

-"whatever"- I'm feeling so damn bored and this kid is just annoying me and trying to make think that he is clever than me! HA! I left the kid alone… and went to watch TV, since I was stuck here… I sat in the couch and chill… when I turned around the kid was doing the same that I was doing.

-"don't have something to do?"

-"no…not really… how old are you?"- my God this kid was pissing me off…

-"what do you care"-

-"I don't… I'm just curious"-

-"curiosity killed the cat"-

-"I have news for you… I'm not a cat! And curiosity didn't do it… Kestrel did"-

-"huh?"-

-"my sister… duh!"- WTF! This kid was talking to me as if I was retarder!

-"go play or something…"-

-"no until you tell me how old are you"-

-"for God's sake! I'm 14253345998938"-

-"no stupid! Oh my God! And apparently I am the stupid here for being young! At what age did you stop ageing?"-

-"oh! That! When I was 18"-

-"cool"-

-"yeah"-

-"yeah"-

I looked at him… this kid was actually clever…

-"I'm bored"- Ash said

-"tell me about it"- what the hell am I doing here again? Oh yeah…babysitting!

-"Let's play something!"-

-"I'm not playing dolls"-

-"you play with dolls?... that's for girls… are you gay?"- I swear I almost bit him… but I remember that he was Hunter's grand whatever son, so instead I just looked at him and he got the message.

-"easy man… easy!"-

-"don't man me!"-

-"aren't you a man?"- I swear…one more and I'll put him inside the watching machine…

-"go away and play with something before I'll do something that I'll regret after…"-

-"no…I want to play with you"-

-"I don't play..ok!"-

-"I bet you 180 bucks that I can beat your butt! =D"- the kid said to me

-"ha! And what do you want to play? Football? Play station? Tag? And form where are you going to get 180 bucks anyways?"-

-"oh...don't worry…I don't need to get the money…I'll beat your butt anyways… so…do you wanna play with me?"-

-"what are we playing?"-

-"poker =D"-

-"aren't you too young to be playing that?"- ha! I'm winning this!

-"aren't you too old for being playing with dolls?"-

-"I don't play with dolls!"-

-"I've played poker since I was three! So let's get start!"-

This was actually mean… even for me! I'm just going to take some kid's money… hahahahahahhaahhahaa…. I feel sorry for him… too bad… just when I thought that we could get along the retard screw up everything… STUPID! =D

-"All right… so let's get start… you first… "- he said

-"all right…"- I looked my cards… they were good! I'm sorry kid, but I'm Quinn…The best vampire of the night world ;)

-"Ha! I won"- no fucking way… we are just starting…

-"no way kid! I just made one move!"-

-"hahahahahahahhahaha I won! Checked it!"-

-"how on heard are you going to win?"-

_***After 20 minutes***_

-"do you want me to beat up your butt a little bit more or it's all right? Hahahahahhahaa"-

How is that even possible? How the hell did he just win!

-"whatever… I let you win"-

"that's not true man… I won! Now pay!"-

-"I'm not going to pay you!"-

-"pay me!"-

-"no way!"-

-"do it!"-

-"no!"-

-"yes!"-

-"no!"-

-"yes!"-

-"no!"-

_***15 minutes later ***_

-"so yes!"-

-"so no!"-

-"so yes!"-

-"so no!"-

-"we are back!"-

-"grandpa'!"-

-"hey Ash, so did you have fun with Quinn?"-

-"Indeed… but now he doesn't want to give me my 180 bucks!"-

-"Quinn grow up and do not steal kid's money…"-

-"I Didn't do anything! That money is mine!"-

-"Just give it to him"-

-"Fine"-

-"all right Quinn you are free to go… Ash your parents are waiting for you outside… you can go with Quinn"-

-"bye grandpa!"

-"bye kid"-

Damn it…this kid just got my money…

-"do you want to know a secret?"- The annoying kid said to me

-"not really…"-

-"I cheated"-

-"yeah whatever… wait…no… WHAT?"-

-"Bye Quinn! =D"-

Ash practically run towards the car laughing and after a while he started waving his hand to a really shocked Quinn.

* * *

_So what you think? should I keep doing it? or just stop here?_

_I'll what you guys want me to! ;)_

_pleassee don0t forget your review!_


	2. Family meeting

_This chapter is dedicate for Obsessed-Wth-Vampires since she was the** first** one reading this story and "song fiction". Thanks a lot for the reviews!_

_I need to hear that it was all right... _

_So if you liked the first chapter hope you like this one too!_

* * *

I was in my club. The night was going pretty well, Lilly got 8 humans to feed and I was already in my number 11. However I had to leave fast, I got the stupid family meeting. Thanks a lot Hunter. It is so boring that every single year I make up a story so I can skip it, but this year I couldn't.

_Flashback_

_-"Quinn next Saturday will be our family meeting, so cancel all your plans for that day ;)"- _

_-"I'm sorry Hunter I can't go"-_

_-"Why not Quinn?"-_

_-"Because I'll have a cold that day, with fever and stuffs so I'll stay in bed the whole day"- mwahahaha =P_

_-"Quinn… vampires cannot get colds, fever or stuffs. So I'll see you there"-_

_Damn it!_

_End of the flashback_

So, how you can see. My master plan did not work, so I have to go for the family meeting! Yay! I can't wait.

Again that was sarcasm.

_***20 minutes later*** in Hunter's house_

-"Quinn! Nice to see that you finally made it for one meeting!"-

-"Hello Hunter, nice to see you too, I'm fine thank you, no I won't stay long. Just a few minutes"-

-"hahahaha I always love your sense of humor kid"-

-"Kid?"-

-"Now, you already know Lilly. And Paul. These are Hodge and Opal Burdock. Mmm… The Rasmussen are over there and… Oh! Of course! You already met my Grand whatever daughter and her husband, and little Ash!"-

Yeah…yeah…yeah…blah…blah…blah… wait!...who? aagggghhhh…. The little demon!

-"yes. We met, nice to see you again"-

-"all right…now I'll live you alone Quinn, If you need anything let me know."-

With that I was left alone as always. They only accept me because they know that I'm dangerous, but they don't really want me in the family. They are evil… So am I but I'm not evil to other vampires you know. It's only to make myself be respect.

-"yo man"- a little annoying and familiar voice said to me.

-"oh..you… what do you want now?"-

-"are you mad at me?"-

-"How did you cheat?"-

-"oh! A master never says his secrets"-

-"you hid the cards under the table, didn't you?"-

-"yes"-

-"I knew it"-

I turn around and start leaving to be left out again, but a little shadow was following me.

-"you know something?"- The little annoying kid said to me.

-"I know everything, so don't tell me"-

-"my sisters are here too"-

Didn't I just tell this kid to not tell me? I knew that anyways… Hunter was thinking in introduce them to me, but he thought that I got enough just with the kid…

-"They are so annoying…"- the kid said to me. Why is he talking to me anyways?

-"more than you?"- The kid gave a look, but didn't say anything. Instead he just nodded.

-"well, that says a lot"- I replay

I went near the forest. Darkness was my natural environment. But when I was to enter in it, I saw that the kid was right next to me. Why is he always following me?

-"don't you have something else to do?"- I asked

-"do you have to ask always the same question?"-

I ignored him, but inside he actually made me laugh. What was his name again? I can't remember.

-"what's your name again?"-

-"I'm Ash. Is not hard to remember you know…everybody does, especially my parents"-

-"everybody remembers your name?"-

-"yeah… especially when they want to kill me… what is yours… Quinn is a girl's name, no I believe that It's your last name, isn't it?"-

-"I don't tell anyone my name. And yeah, Quinn it's my last name"-

Why am I explaining this to him? He is 8 years old! What do I care if everybody remembers his name!

-"Can I know your name? I won't tell anyone"-

-"no"-

-"why not?"-

-"because I don't want to tell you… now go away!"-

I turn around and left running. He didn't follow me, which make me think that he was intelligent. I run and run, till I saw a wolf. I stopped, no because I was scared or something, but I didn't feel like killing right now. So instead I looked at it. He was fascinating to be honest; the wolf was not scared of me. He started coming close to me watching me really careful.

-"boo!"- a voice said behind me… I swear that I believed that the annoying kid followed me again… but when I turned around I saw her. Great! Just when I thought that things in my life couldn't get any worst.

-"what do you want Lilly?"-

-"ouch! So touchy today Quinn… scared of the wolf?"- I didn't bother replaying; instead I looked at her showing my fangs. I was not in the mood, and Lilly could be exactly as her father.

-"easy Quinn. My god! What's wrong with you?"-

-"None of your business"-

-"All right! Got it! Then if you excuse me, I feel like hunting"- with that she run towards the wolf as he ran away trying to escape. I felt sad; she was going to kill the only creature that wasn't scared of me. I run towards her and said, -"It's mine!"- Lilly started running faster and faster towards the animal. I push her away and we crushed against a tree. The wolf kept running and I was sure that he wasn't going to try ever again being close to a vampire.

-"What is your problem?"- Lilly was mad. I could tell by her look.

-"Nothing! But that wolf was mine! I saw it fist and now for your fault he is gone!"-

-"you were staring at it and didn't try anything we got the opportunity!"-

-"what makes you think that? I was planning it first! I was going to do the same that I do with humans retard! I wanted to know if it works for animals too!"- I knew I was lying. I didn't want to kill the wolf. Don't ask me why, but I just didn't feel like it.

-"whatever! Now if you excuse me… I have business, so get out of my way!"- With that she turned around and started running…

I felt furious. The creature was not scared of me and then Lilly came and ruin everything. As always. The Redferns just couldn't let me be happy. First they changed me so I could be a vampire without even asking if that was what I wanted. Then Dove was killed and they didn't care. And it has always been like that… I hate this family so much. I hate the Redferns as much as I hate humans.

I ran towards the house. They were preparing for meal. Great!

Again…that was sarcasm…

I looked around, the Rasmussen were talking to Hodge and Opal Burdock about their homes. They would stop talking once I got close so I didn't even try. I looked again, there was that guy called Paul, but I didn't know him and I did not feel as meeting someone right now. There were a lot of people but I just couldn't let myself go and chat about humans, killing and Redferns. I looked around again with a boring expression in my face. That's when I saw Rasmussen's kid, fighting with the annoying kid.

-"you are the worst ever!"- Rasmussen's kid yelled

-"you shouldn't be a vampire!"- the annoying kid replayed

-"you are just jealous of me because at least someone cared about me!"-

-"I don't need anyone caring about me! I can take care of myself"-

-"you can't! You need someone else caring for you! And that's what you hate! That I did have someone that loved me!"-

-"only because your mother doesn't love you, doesn't mean my parents do not love me!"-

-"no one loves you! You are evil!"-

I decided to come closer; I didn't get the fight anyways… I looked at round. Ash's parents were talking to Hunter and they didn't care about what was going on…neither did the Rasmussen.

-"What's going on?"- I asked a brown hair girl.

-"My brother is fighting with James because of what happened"- she said to me.

-"what happened? And who are you anyways?"-

-"I'm Rowan Redfern and Ash's sister. And what happened is that James's dad killed his nanny because she was coming to close to James"- she said looking at me –"who are you and how didn't you know?"-

-"I'm Quinn…and I didn't know about it because I haven't talked to anyone since I arrived"- the girl reacted. She knew about me and she looked at me with pity in her eyes. Then she turned around and went to see other 2 girls who I believe were her sisters too.

-"I hate you Redfern! I truly do!"-

-"well that feeling is mutual Rasmussen!"-

-"all right that's enough… you two stop fighting right now"- I don't know why I did. But I felt sorry for both of them. I remember that when I was human my dad did love me, at least before I became a vampire. But this kid's parents did not love them, or if they did, they didn't show it.

James looked at me with sad eyes. I gave him my back, after all he had been wrong for coming close to vermin. I looked at Ash and he was staring the floor.

-"Now, you two, get lost and stop fighting. I got enough for one day"-

James did what he was told. He turned around and left, while Rowan followed him. Ash instead looked at me as if he wanted to say something.

-"what do you want now?"- I asked him

-"Never mind"- with that he turned around and left. No one followed him

Oh well… at least the boy is a true vampire. I left too and went to talk to the Burdocks… they were talking about what happened between James and his nanny.

-"Too bad"- Opal said

-"for who?"- Hodge said

-"Both of them"-

-"I know"-

-"Good afternoon"- I decided to join the conversation.

-"Quinn. Good afternoon"- Hodge said to me while his wife nodded towards me.

-"we saw you talking to the kids"- Opal suddenly said.

-"they were fighting, so I decided to separate them"- I replay

-"What happened?"-

-"The annoying kid was telling Rasmussen that he shouldn't be a vampire"-

-"The annoying kid?"- Hodge asked me

-"I'm sorry, I can't remember his name. the blond one"-

-"Oh! Ash!"- Opal said, but the way she did, said that she dislikes the boy

-"may I ask why you just said the kid's name like that?"-

-"He is terrible! I mean, I know that kids are kids, but he is the worst of all of the kids… I'm pretty sure that he is going to grow up the same or even worst!"- she said to me indignant

-"He cannot be that bad…"- I replay feeling sorry for the boy

-"oh! He is! Trust me Quinn… he is even worse than you"- I looked at her, but I only smile and said.

-"I don't think that is possible"-

-"Oh trust me. It is. Every one that knows this boy, can remember his name perfectly fine because they want to kill him"- Oh! So that's why the boy told me that everybody could remember his name.

-"Well… I'll watch him then…"- I replayed and turned around to leave.

So the boy was trouble… I didn't know that. No wonder I thought he was so annoying. But I don't think he is that terrible… I don't know. I think he was clever and even funny, but terrible? I'm not sure.

-"Hey there"- a familiar voice said to me

-"Oh… you again. Didn't I tell you to get lost?"-

-"I did! But then I got bored and came to see what were you doing"- the boy replayed me.

-"Not much… just trying to not fall sleep here"- I don't know why he is always talking to me! And I don't know why the hell I replay.

-"Let's play something"- he said. I looked at him. His ash blond hair was messy and he had his hands on his pockets. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking at something in front of him.

-"What do you want to play?"- I asked

-"Duh! What you think?"-

-"Sure… but if you cheat again… I'll put you inside the watching machine and I'll leave you there for a week"- I warmed him. The boy shrugged and smirked.

-"Whatever"-

This family meeting wasn't THAT bad after all…

* * *

_So what you think?_

_did you like it?_

_please don't forget to press the sexy Review Bottom... you know you want to ;)_

_LOL_

_xxx_


	3. Birthday

_All right this chapter is dedicated to every single one of you guys that have been reviewing my story! Unfortunately there is not a lot of people doing it which is sad... But I'm glad that at least you guys enjoy it =D_

_so this is for you!_

_And don't worry... I'm listening to what you ask me for in the story... And I'm working on it ;)_

**I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...L. DOES... BUT ONE DAY I WILL OWN ASH, MORGEAD AND QUINN ;P**

* * *

Today was a boring day. It was my birthday, and of course no one cared… It's actually ironic, I know that I'm a made vampire so technically I can't grow up any older, but you know… this day means that I was born. But of course no one gave a damn shit about it.

I went to my club. The black iris has always been the best club for people like me, especially when I was hungry, and today, I was. The werewolf opened the door looking freighted; I nod him, and started making my way inside. I looked around; there were not a lot of people today.

"hey Quinn! Do you want something today?"- A familiar voice came from somewhere

"not really Blare, I'm just hanging around to be honest"-

"having a bad day?"-

"a boring day"-

That's when my day came even worst…

"hey there…still moody?"- Lilly said to me

"fuck of"- was all I replay not even looking at her… why should I waste my time and looks with Lilly?

"I see you are… Quinn, get over what happened, it was two weeks ago! Grow up!"- she said to be

"that's the problem you see… I can't grow up… I'm stuck in this body for ever thanks to your dear father!"- I was losing it

"wrong! You are what you are because you felt in love with my sister…"- she said looking at me smiling.

"how I said before… fuck off"-

"such a bad language to be using with a lady" Lilly replay

"just tell me where the Lady is and I'll watch my tongue"- I got her… she looked hurt and shit…angry

"do whatever you want Quinn… but watch out"-

Ha! As if I was so scared of her… after she left I was alone again. What the hell do vermin in their birthdays? Oh, yeah… parties and they give presents to each other when the person is special. I remember that when I was human I did gave presents to y family, then when I felt in love, I remember giving presents to her too, but that was before… Those were times where there were people caring for me… Right now… no one did. Well I didn't want either…

I was so damn bored that I didn't see the time. I turned around and left. It was already 6 p.m. damn it! Did I just waist my whole birthday in the club thinking about my past? What is wrong with you Quinn today? Are you getting sensitive? I don't think so.

I kept on walking, after I found 5 humans girls waiting for someone. They saw me and stayed staring. This was routine, the look at me, then I smile, then they melt, then I go close, Then we talk, then they invite me somewhere, then I was charming, then they gave drinks, then we talk more, then I bite them. .. Yeah… that's how it works…

I smiled to them, and guess what happen! They melt. One of them smiled to me trying to flirt with me, but to be honest, it didn't work. However I went for them.

-"Hey there"- I asked flirting

-"hello…"- one of them said to me smiling, maybe way too much

-"what are you girls doing here? Have we met before? I saw you looking at me"- I said faking innocence.

-"sorry, is just that are just… well…" she giggled… Oh my God they are so pathetic!...-" you just don't look any guy I've ever met… I mean we've met"-

-"I bet I'm not"- I said winking at her

-"d…do you w..want to come and have a drink with us?"- she couldn't even talk.

-"sure… why not?"-

They smiled to me…way too much and drove me to the bar were some of other friends were waiting. I didn't know why they were celebrating. But who cares? I was there to feed. The vermin started introducing me to every single person and I was just plan bored…

-"Isn't it so much fun!"- the vermin said to me.

-"If you said so"- I said smiling to her

-"what's your name anyways?"- she said with a shy voice…

-"Quinn"- I replay sharply

-"oh… I'm Katy by the way"- she said trying to flirt with me…

_Did I ever ask her name? what do I care a vermin's name? She is nothing for me!_

-"we are celebrating my friend's birthday"- she said again… _Who asked her anyways?_

"aw…"- what's all I say…

-"do you like birthday parties?"- she tried again

-"not really"- I said without even bothering hid my dislike

-"why not? You get bad presents?"- she said again

-"I don't get presents"- I said

-"what?"- she said to me in shock –"you don't get presents from your friends? Or family?"-

-"no… I don't have real friends, and my family doesn't give a shit for that kind of things…"-

-"Oh my God! What kind of family do you have?"-

-"You have no idea…"-

-"and your friends are crap…no offences"-

-"I don't have real friends that will be worrying for that kind of things… they don't give a damn if It's my birthday or not"-

-"you don't have good friends"- she said with some pity in her voice –"A real friend is one who actually remembers your birthday without you remanding it"-

I was getting sick of this girl. I AM NOT JOKING! Time over… I'm hungry and extremely piss off at the moment. Who does this vermin think she is to be talking to me like that?

-"all right… look at me"- she did what she was told and with only one movement she was under my control. I took her blood, however it wasn't pleasant after all, and I didn't know why suddenly her blood was coming to be bitter instead of sweet. I let her go… I wasn't enjoying this…

_You won't remember anything of what just happened _

-"It was a nice party, I have to go anyways. Bye"- with that I left her trying to recover herself. Stupid vermin, she didn't even let me enjoy my dinner!

I decided to go home. After all what else could I possible do? I felt like crap and the disgusting vermin put some old feeling back in me. For first time in my life I actually felt damn alone!

I woke home, where obviously anyone was waiting for me since Dove didn't get a chance to actually live with me and of course, there was the little fact that she was death. Anyways, I opened the door and started turning the lights on. I felt tired. Stupid! Vampires cannot feel like that! I went to my bed, where suddenly I realize that something was on my bed… I came close to it, it was a little box with a small letter.

I opened the box and there were 180 bucks. Why on earth would someone put 180 bucks in a box, in my bed? Anyways somehow I felt a little bit happy, there was something about this that was actually nice you know… After that I decided to open the letter after I read it, I felt weird… but a good kind off weird…I felt, really happy.

"_I'm really crap remembering these things, but I heard my mom saying something about it while she was talking to Lilly this afternoon. Anyways… I really hope I'm right, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Enjoy your years =P…. ASH"_

Maybe this wasn't a bad birthday after all….

* * *

_I know... maybe this one was not that funny... but I'm working on the next one... and I'll promise you it will be ;)_

_anyways..._

_pleasseee review my story! I checked the traffic of it and there has been a lot of people reading but not reviewing! so... **DO IT!**_

_**I mean come on! it's such a sexy bottom! you know you want to press it! ;)**_

_you know you love me_

_xoxo_

_""_


	4. Reality

_I'm working on it! give me time! I'll make it better!_

_anyways... This chapter is a little bit more emotional, But i just couldn't help myself... _

_Thank you so much for the reviews! they made my day =D_

* * *

I felt like I needed to do something, but at the same time I didn't want to do it. It has been a week since my birthday was. And I haven't seen the annoying kid in ages, somehow I feel as if I have to say thank you to him, but I don't want to because that's a vermin thing. Real vampires do not do that kind of things at all, only the real soft ones, and let's say that not even they really show their affection.

Anyways, I decided to go for a walk so I could think about next week mission. It was going to be one of the hardest ones, since Hunter wanted to make a vampire called Paul the new mayor from I don't know where. But the problem was that vermin's were trying really hard to work too… anyways, Hunter was not the only vampire trying to get the position for Paul. The witches were trying the same thing but with a witch called Vanessa, and even the werewolf. But they are not a real problem, since the shapeshifters decided to not show themselves for such a stupid thing and werewolf were thinking in not doing it either.

Without realize I found myself in a school. _Great!_ No wonder my head started hurting so fast! Vermin's kids were even more annoying than the adult ones. There were some screaming, or playing tag or something like that, other were playing football, other were crying, there was a group of girls looking at one girl with mean looks. It was funny how they learn in such an early age to hate each other.

But somehow they didn't look human's at all… Anyways, I kept walking when I saw a familiar face. A small boy with black hair was talking to a vermin. _Great!_ I came close to him, it was the Rasmussen kid. He saw me and went near me smiling to the vermin. _What the heck? _

-"Hey Quinn"- he said smiling to me too

-"hey, who was the vermin girl?"- I asked him.

-"aw… she was my friend"- James said looking at me a bit cared

My face was shock; the boy was friend with a vermin?

-"aw! I understand now… you feed on her"- I said trying to see what the hell was wrong with the boy.

-"I do… I have a question"- he said to me with sad eyes when he said the first part.

-"what?"-

-"do humans suffer when we feed on them?"- he asked with real curiosity in his eyes.

-"If you make them forget no"- I answer him surprise.

-"aw… anyways, I'm leaving soon… so no need to worry"-

-"what you mean?"-

-"Me and my family are going to leave to California or I don't know where"- he said to me smiling

-"aw… cool"- was all I answer. What do I care if he moves?

-"bye Quinn"- he left running…

I have no problems with the Rasmussen. They are great vampires, real vampires like all the Redferns, but their son was different. He was… too soft… vampires cannot be like that. Maybe I should talk to Hunter about this…. No way, I'll see how the boy goes on…

I kept walking, when from I don't know where a really blond girl came running and start hiding her between my legs. I looked at her with face of _what the hell, _but she was not paying attention to me, instead she was looking at the girl that was chasing her. I've seen them before.

-"Come back here! I just want to bite you a little bit!"-

-"nooo!"- the girl said

-"I'll tell mom what you did, Jade! I am no joking! So come here so I can take revenge first!"-

-"Bite me!"- the Jade girl said between my legs.

-"That's what I want to do!"- the other extremely blond girl said.

-"ROWAN!"- the Jade girl said

-"Kestrel leaves Jade alone!"- a familiar brunette girl sad. –"aw… hello Quinn"- she said politely

-"Hello Rowan"- I replay

-"Jade leave Quinn alone otherwise you'll be in real trouble"- Rowan said smiling to me, but looking at Jade with warning eyes.

-"aw…I'm sorry sir"- the girl said

-"Who are you?" – I asked them

-"I'm Rowan, This is Jade and that one is Kestrel"-

-"you are Redferns, aren't you?"- I asked

-"yeah… we four were in the meeting"- the Kestrel girl said to me

-"four?"- I asked… I mean, I could only see three kids in front of me.

-"Yes… our brother is I don't know where…"- Kestrel said to me

-"your brother? Oh! Ash"- I said remembering the kid's name for first time

-"yes… he is probably eating someone right now…"- Jade said with a disgust look in her eyes

-"Jade he is not eating the person! He is sucking the person's blood that's the reason why those girls are here!"- Rowan said with tired eyes…

-"What you mean?"- I asked

-"well… this is a night world school. We only have 4 humans here, all the other are witches, werewolves, shapeshifter, vampires, etc…"- Rowan explained to me

-"oh! No wonder you were talking about bite her head off so freely"- I replay looking at Kestrel

-"yeah… wait! You can't say that in front of humans?"- Jade said to me

-"no… you are not allow to speak that kind of things in front of vermin"- I said

-"Anyways, we have to go… Bye Quinn it was nice to see you again"- Rowan said politely to me…

-"Goodbye girls"- I said in bored voice.

I kept on walking changing me direction near the forest. When I was close enough to it, I saw a kid under a tree. His eyes were close, bur his ash blond was shining in with the sun. _Show off much?_ His lazy expression was funny… I had the same one sometimes…

I went close to him, I don't why but I did. Really careful I lied down next to him.

-"this is life, isn't it?"- I suddenly said breaking the silence. He came back to life fast. So fast that it was actually funny, I laughed.

-"Holly crap man! No one told you that jump in people like that, it is actually creepy!"- He said to me holding his heart, and in angry voice. He looked scary for being a 8 years old boy, but I laughed even more for his expression.

-"what is so funny?"- he said to me as if he was going to bite me at any time soon.

-"you"- I replay and kept laughing. He had small shadows under his eyes, but I couldn't analyze any further since he jumped on me and tried to bite me. I push him away and we started fighting. The boy was agile and fast, he acted as if he was a cat… really careful he was analyzing my movements. But he didn't know something. I am Quinn, one of the best vampires in the Night World.

He jumped again, and failed since I moved fast, he tried again immediately without even recovering himself. This time I let him get me… the boy was furious, we hit the ground sharply. He tried to bite me again but I hold him tight.

-"screw you…"- he said with hate in his voice. That's when I understood why he had shadows on his eyes… why he was in such a bad mood, and why he was trying to bite me so bad… No… he wasn't hungry… the boy was…

-"watch your tongue… It was you the one who started the fight…not me…"- I said as Ash kept on trying getting free –"listen… I'll let you go, if you stop trying to bite me!"- I said angry

-"and if I don't"- he said challenging

-"in that case I'll sit on you for the whole afternoon till you do it"- I replay laughing again

-"bite me"-

-"What did I tell you about your vocabulary!"- I said as I let him go free

-"why did you do that?"- he said rubbing his hands

-"why are you here alone?"-

-"what do you cared?"-

-"I don't"-

-"yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't be asking such a question"- Ash said again with smart eyes

-"I'm just asking"-

-"I like being alone…"- was all the boy said. He was lying… I could feel his mind. Did he know that I was one of the most potent telepath vampires in the Night World?

-"Get out of me mind"- he said to me as if reading my thoughts

-"I'm sorry… but you are screaming them…" I replay serious… -"why are you alone Ash?"-

-"Oh… you remember my name"- he said with hate in his voice

-"Ash… chill down!"-

-"stop talking to me as if I was a kid"- that made it… I started laughing even harder… and after a while he started laughing with me.

-"What's the matter man?"- I asked him again…

-"Nothing at all…"- he said

-"you were crying"- I replay

-"no I wasn't"-

-"yes you were"-

-"no I wasn't"-

-"oh god! We are not discussing like that again!"- I said

-"then don't say stupid stuffs… duh!"- he add at the end more natural.

-"Then why were you crying?"-

-"I wasn't crying man!"-

-"yeah sure… then your eyes just started watering alone?"- I replay looking at him

-"hey! That can happen! And no! I wasn't crying!"- he said trying to avoid my look.

-"whatever… anyways… thanks for the present"-

-"oh… that… yeah… whatever"- Ash said blushing a bit

-"No… no whatever man… really thanks… no one have ever remember my birthday and suddenly a boy that is not even my friend does…"- crap, I was getting emotional… this is not good… what's wrong with me…?

-"It was nothing… I heard my mom talking to Lilly and that's how I knew…"- Ash said blushing even more

-"you do that very often?"- I ask him

-"what? Listen to my mom's conversation… yeah… all the time"-

-"no retard… gives birthday's presents!"- I was losing my patient!

-"what? No! I hardly remember my mom's birthday or my sisters and you think I'm going to remember everyone's birthday?"- He said to me as if he was losing his patient.

-"Then you were crying for that?"- I tried again…

-"STOP IT! I WAS NOT CRYING!"- Ash screamed to me and run away… Damn it! Something was wrong with him, and I wanted to know… so I did the smartest thing ever! I follow him…

The boy went deep into the woods. And after a while stop. I look at him but I didn't come any closer, he wanted space. I look at him while he just sat again and start hugging his legs as if he needed support… with that he started hiding his face between his legs and I could swear that he was crying again. I don't know what happened to me, but I started coming close to him and just left my card next him… Then I turned around and left him alone, so he could have some space…

Ash POV

I hate people watching me crying… It's none of their business and I was not crying anyways! I am a man! Men don't cry! That's for girls!

Anyways… today I realize that my parents do not love that much since they came and said that I was not vampire enough since I didn't want to kill one of the vermin slaves in the house. They can eat my pants! After that I left for school and the teacher said that I should have done it since vermin were food… and I was not supposed to feel sorry for them! I DO NOT FEEL SORRY FOR THEM! I JUST DID NOT WANT TO KILL HIM! I AM NOT A MONSTER!

So I tried to see how I could do things better and the only answer I got was that a stupid vermin laugh in my face for what I did! I punched him in the face and I was told off… they called my parents… so while they were talking to the director I went outside so I could relax for once… That's when I felt damn alone, because to be honest, I am… and then Quinn arrived just in the worst moment because I was furious with myself for being such a baby and not a man that can afford things!

Wow… I have a lot of emotions… and now I made that my only friend in the world leave me.

I turn around and I saw Quinn coming closer again… I was going to stand up and run since I didn't realize that he was following me… _why the hell is he following me?_ … but he came so slow as if he knew what I was going to do. So instead I ignored him… I felt him next to me, and then he left.

Once I was sure that I was alone again, I looked around. There was a small letter next to me. _What the heck? _I opened without thinking twice.

"_Ash… thanks a lot for the present. But do not think that only for that I'll forget that you cheat in the game. I want the revenge! So I can get your money in a clean way ;) Quinn". _

I don't know what happened to me. But I felt my eyes coming up with more tears_. Great. _

Oh… by the way… that was sarcasm… =P

QUINN'S POV

I didn't go back home after that... I went to the club, then to a pub, then to party and then finally home... Anyways... I was midnight already... and let's just say that I felt sad for some weird reason i felt empty...

I turned the lights on.. and i was shock...

-"you are late... the game has started ages ago! I already won 7 times! and i was playing alone!"-

-"h...how the hell did you... oh... never mind... fine! i'm sorry i lost track of time! do want something?"- I asked him

-"a light coke to keep fit ;)"- Ash replay with a big smile in his face and winking towards me.

-"sure... now prepare the cards and do not cheat!"- i said doing the same thing...

it was a really long night... and a really good one after all...

* * *

_So... what you think? In the next one there will be more action I'm telling you right now... _

_If have any ideas please let me now ;)_

_a**nd DO NOT forget PRESS THE SEXY BUTTON OF REVIEW**!=D_

_you know you love me _

_xoxo_


	5. Challenge

_I have to warn you that this chapter will be a little bit sad at the end... But is only because there is a good purpose... ;)_

_thanks for the reviews! you guys are amazing! =D _

_here is the next chapter... you see I listen to you guys ;) here is what you wanted!_

* * *

-"you have to move faster!"-

-"what you think that I'm trying!"-

-"we cannot lose this one!"-

-"get it!"-

We start moving faster. We run towards the witch but she was way agile to be normal. Ash got her arm, but he let her go as if he touching fire with his hands.

-"bitch"- I listen to him said under his breath.

-"we know she is! So do not touch her!"-

-"and how on earth do you want me to get her then!"- Ash replay sharply.

-"I don't know! Be creative!"-

We were in big troubles; this witch was not exactly normal, since the retard could see every single one of our moves and analyze them. And of course, every single time we try to touch her; she would throw us some kind of spell. We kept on chasing her, she was called under Hunter and of course she didn't want to go any closer to him. She broke the rules of the night world. She had to pay somehow.

-"Quinn!"- Ash's scream make me wake up and see that the witch was attacking me with wood. _Bitch._

-"you won't get me no matter what!"- she said to me while she threw a spell in Ash's direction –"I'm powerful and you are nothing"-

-"Let me tell you sweetheart, I'm Quinn"- she looked scared –"and trust me I'll get you somehow"-

-"not alive darling. Not alive"- she whispered while she threw a spell to me. I didn't see it coming, mostly because she was talking not saying a spell! It hit me.

-"Quinn!"- ash was screaming my name again. Anger was filling his voice. And that's when I felt the pain, and everything went black.

/0/0/0/0/0/0

I felt dizzy, my head hurt like hell. And my arm. _Shit. _I tried to move it but I couldn't. It hurt badly. I tried to remember what happened…_Me. Ash. Witch. Wood. Bitch. _

I opened my eyes and started looking around to see where I was. I was in some kind of hospital. It had white walls, and even my bed was white. Agh… I hate this color so much!

I tried to sit, but it was useful, since I couldn't move my arm.

-"do not even try that, it will hurt like hell and it's stupid. So don't try"- a mocking voice said next to me. I look at him. He was smiling as always, but I knew him too well already to see the worry on his eyes.

-"Don't tell me, the bitch escape"- I said hoping that I was wrong this time.

-"you are the powerful telepath, what you think?"- he said with sarcasm

-"are you worry for what Hunter is going to said to us?"- I asked him. After all he is still a boy.

-"I'm not scared of Hunter. I'm not a kid anymore"- he replay as if he was reading my thoughts.

I looked at him. True, he wasn't a kid anymore, but he was still a teenager. His hair was still ash blond; his eyes were the same thing too… always changing. But he was older now, and you could see that. He was thirteen now. This was funny, since the guy did not act as his age group. But it was Ash, so that explains everything.

-"I'm not calling you a kid, what I'm saying is that if you are worry of what he is going to said since we missed the witch"- I explain to him

-"No… I am not… what is the worst that he can said to us anyways?"- Ash said in a lazy voice.

-"I don't know and don't really care… but I was wondering"-

-"do you have to wonder all the time?"-

-"Not my fault"- I replay smiling.

-"Whatever… it was time for you to wake up"- Ash said again in a good mood

-"for how long have I been unconscious?"- I asked curious

-"for like three months"- he replay mocking me

-"I'm talking seriously Ash"- I said to him in annoying voice

-"oh my God! Chill man! Like three hours"- he said to me

-"how the hell did I end up here?"-

-"I had to bring you"- he said looking at the window.

-"why?"-

-"well… I thought that you wouldn't like wake up and see a piece of wood inlaid on your arm. So I brought you here so they could help you"- Ash said in a tired voice

-"why?"-

-"duh! Wood=death vampire"- he said looking at me with mocking eyes –"It's quite easy to understand you know"-

-"oh shut up! I can't think properly! My head is having some trouble!"- I replay sharply

-"I already knew that Quinn… but I never thought that you would admit it"-

-"Ash I'm warning you"-

-"Fine! My God! People don't have sense of humor during these days!"-

-"Shut up"-

I closed my eyes again and tried to relax. I felt extremely tired. And I knew that we were in trouble now. We didn't catch the witch and Hunter was furious about it. I could feel his presence down stairs. I'm sure that Ash could do it too. We were screw up.

-"Stop thinking no senses"- Ash said to me

-"Get out of my head Redfern"- I replay angry –"otherwise I'll have a look in yours"-

-"You wouldn't dare"- Ash said in a challenge voice

While we were arguing the door come open reveling a four witches and a shapeshifter. And exactly behind them was Hunter.

_Damn it_ .

_Tell me about it. _I heard Ash's voice inside my head.

_What did I tell you about my mind? _I thought angrily

_Oh…sorry… I forgot_

I warn him before so I did it. I started looking at his mind before Hunter could say something. The witches started working on my arm and shit! It hurt badly! _Distract yourself… distract yourself…_ That's when I decide see Ash's mind. Agh… his mind was not very different from what he normally acts and says. He was thinking about one of the witches and how hot she was. They had been talking while I was unconscious, and Ash wanted to try her blood.

I tried to look deeper without him realizing it. I saw a memory that he was thinking before, one where he went to visit his cousin James and how much trouble he gave to him on porpoise so James could freak out. It was funny. I went deeper.

I memory of him when he first came out of the island and started looking at the real world with humans included, with how many girls he played and how much he loved his powers at the moment. On how fascinating was hypnosis and how well it work. On how stupidly girls looked at him and how glorious he felt. Only Ash cold possible be feeling like that.

I looked deeper. There was his family. And that's when I saw the real Ash. How alone he always felt while he was a kid, reason why he hated so much to his cousin that had everything that he didn't. The reason why he judged him so badly when he tried to change a vermin, the reason that he believed that It was unfair, since he was the one that needed to feel protect somehow. How much hate he felt for the fact that his mother gave all that love to his sisters, and not to him, how everybody looked at him with hate in their eyes and the reason why he was the way he was. I saw how he used to be a nice big brother always worrying for his sisters but suddenly he started changing. How unfair the world started looking around him, and how much fun he discovered when vermin could suffer even more and that they were as puppets for him to let his frustration out. I saw how much hate he developed in his heart and how dark some parts of him started growing.

I shocked. Suddenly I saw other things that Ash could have never said aloud. And I'm sure that if he discovers me now, he would bite my head off for being way too deep inside his memories. But I was sure of something, Hunter made sure that Ash grew up thinking the same that he did. But he didn't do a great job. Ash wasn't a killer, he hadn't killed anyone yet. Hunter wanted him to, but Ash just couldn't. It was not on his nature. Suddenly I saw myself in a mirror. Ash remembered me to myself somehow. On how I used to be when I was vermin and what I became thanks to Hunter.

I decided to get out fast. Ash was going to realize any time soon, and he was going to kill me.

-"all right, thank you very much"- Hunter said to the witches –"now if you are not feeling really tired Quinn, we'll discuss our business"-

I and Ash looked at each other.

-"what happened?"- Hunter said

-"Well the witch was better than what we believed"- I replay giving Ash a warning look.

-"I don't care. Quinn you were supposed to be the one stopping her!"- Hunter said rising his voice

-"Well we couldn't do it. She attacked us!"- I said looking at him directly at the eyes and sharply voice.

-"That is not excuse for incompetence"- he said to me

-"It was not our fault. She was agile and she almost killed Quinn"- Ash said looking at Hunter too

-"Ash this is not with you so keep quite"- Hunter said without looking at Ash

That made it. I don't know how Hunter couldn't feel it. Ash was furious now.

-"I was there too for your information, so this business includes me"- he said sharply

-"as a matter of fact it does Ash. You let a witch hurt your partner"- Hunter said teasing Ash

-"As a matter of fact I let myself being injured"- I said trying to catch Hunter's attention back. It was useless, the old man had already changed his mind and his victim was Ash.

-"What kind of fighter are you if you let your partner get injured and a witch escape!"- Hunter said

-"I didn't do it in purpose, and what tells you that I won't get her?"- Ash said challenging

-"ha! Don't make me laugh kid, you already did a lot"-

-"I can do it Hunter"- Ash said his chin high and rigid.

-"can you Ash? It looks as if you cannot even finish your task properly"- Hunter said smiling

_Ash he is teasing you. Don't do anything stupid. He is doing it on purpose. _I said to him by telepathy.

He ignored me. He was too furious and his honor was hurt. He wanted to prove himself and he wasn't going to let Hunter said that was not vampire enough.

-"I can do my job perfectly fine for your information"- he said again

-"well it doesn't look as if you've done a pretty good job kid"-

-"If you haven't realize it yet, I'm not a kid anymore"-

-"If you cannot do a proper job then just tell me so I can assign Quinn a new and of course better partner"- Hunter replay

-"I can do a proper job, I always have and always will"- ash replay smiling at the last bit.

-"really Ash?"-

-"I can do whatever you ask me to, and I'll do it properly, there is nothing I cannot do"-

-"then get me the witch… bring her to me…"-

-"sure… for when?"- Ash replay putting his hands on his pockets.

-"tonight and do it properly"-

-"I will, I'll bring you that witch so you can apply the rules in her"-

-"No I won't"- Hunter said suddenly smiling again

I didn't like the way he said it. It was creepy, and this old man wanted Ash to do exactly what he was used to do.

-"what you mean? Are you telling me that you are going to let her go? You have to be insane for do something like that!"- Ash said looking at Hunter as if he lost his mind

-"No… What I meant is that I won't be the one making the rules come true"-

-"then who?"-

-"You"-

That word was all that Ash needed to hear to drain all the blood out of his face. The only thing that the kid could not do, was his challenging right now.

-"are you scared of killing Ash?"- Hunter said with a laugh

It looked as if Ash was not going to replay but he said a quietly –"I'm not, I'll do it if that's what you want"-

-"perfect! Then I'll be waiting for a body tonight! Good bye kid and do not disappoint me, get better Quinn I need you for another mission soon"- with that Hunter left.

I looked at Ash. He was looking outside the window again. It was getting dark already. He didn't have enough time, and he knew it.

-"Ash…"-

-"I know where she is… she is in a club, I've seen her before"-

-"where?"-

-"a vermin one. It's not really far away from here"-

-"Ash… if you can't do it. You don't have to do it"- I said seriously

-"I can do it!"- he said offended

-"no retard! I mean… he doesn't want his hands dirty, so he is asking you to do the dirty job…"-

-"I have to do it"-

-"no Ash… you don't"-

-"I have to go now… I have work to do"-

-"Ash wait… I'll go with you"- I tried to sit but I couldn't do it alone. Suddenly two hands were holding me.

-"No idiot! You have to rest and get better for your next mission!"- he said angrily

-"And first I have to make sure that you idiot don't get in any trouble!"- I said

-"Don't call me idiot, idiot! And no! you cannot even sit without help! How are you going to help me catch the witch?"- he asked me while he tried to pull me down again.

-"Number one, I can take care of myself, number two, I don't think you'll need my help getting the witch"- I said smiling

-"yeah sure… whatever… you are staying"-

-"No Ash… I'm going with you"- I said simply

-"why?"-

-"you'll see"- with that I tried again to sit, but this time Ash helped me. I put on my shirt and we left towards the club where the witch was.

And the kid was right! The witch was indeed in there… she was talking to vermin. He had a sad face, he looked sick. _Aghh… pathetic. _I thought

-"there she is… I'll wait till she goes out"- Ash whispered to me looking around him. He was nervous and I didn't blame him. He was only thirteen. He was still a kid! Maybe not the annoying one that he was, but he was still a child. Aghhh…. I was getting emotional.

-"we won't get the vermin on this"- I said to him. I didn't feel like involving more killing on this. I wasn't a killer by nature either. I kill only when it was necessary and for a good reason. Not for pleasure.

We waited and wait, until the witch stood up and started making her way out of the club for the back exit. We moved fast, once she was outside Ash pushed her against a wall. She didn't know that we were there, she never saw us. She stood up fast and attacked Ash. Ash was faster this time; he took one of the bins and threw it to her. She felt backwards and Ash took advantage. He bit her, and let her weak. Now she wouldn't be able to attack. He stood up and looked at her… he closed his eyes and put out of his pocket a knife, he pointed in the witch heart. She looked at him with a mocking face as if she was mad, and some how she was.

-"Ash stop"- I said coming near him holding my arm

-"I have to do it Quinn and you know that"- he said looking at me. His eyes… his eyes were sad and tired. He wasn't a kid anymore, he was growing up, but too fast, so fast that not even he could understand all the pressure that was suddenly on him.

-"No Ash"- I said looking at him and holding his shoulder with my good hand –"leave it"-

-"Quinn…"-

I didn't let him finish, I looked at the witch and got into her mind so fast that I'm sure that not even she understood what was happening to her. I found what I was looking for, and she went mad. She stood up took Ash's knife and put into her heart. After five minutes she died.

We sat there looking at the witch's body.

-"what did you do?"- Ash said breaking the silence

-"I got into her mind and choose her worst memory, one that was torturing her"- I replay quietly

-"You torture her?"- he said looking at the floor

-"No… she was mad already; I just make her do her last step"-

-"why did you do that?"-

-"well… Hunter was waiting for a body today…we needed one and I don't feel in the mood of having blood all over the floor"-

-"I meant why did you kill her for me?"- Ash said looking at me. His eyes were tire, but somehow they look grateful.

-"You are still young Ash… and even if you hate it, you are still a kid. I am not. And…"- I cut myself

-"and…"- Ash said

-"well… I knew that you were not ready to kill yet. You are not a murder by nature so I just wanted to help you"-

-"so you decided that your hands should be the dirty ones?"-

-"what did you believed that I was doing here?"- I said.

Ash opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Instead he looked at the body.

-"Thank you"- he whispered after a while.

-"Don't even mention it"- I replay smiling at him.

* * *

_So... wow... I'm soo tired! i just end this chapter 3 minutes ago and i feel like butt since I'm sick!_

_anyways... Sorry if you didn't like it! just tell me why and I'll make the next one better! _

_pleasseee review!_

_you know you love me!_

_xoxo_


	6. Promise

_Hello my beautiful people...how are you today?_

_I hope you are in a good mood so you can read my story! =D_

_Night Worlder 13 Thank you so much for caring for me ;) hahahaha but no...I'm not better i think I have tonsillitis and it hurts really bad =( that i cannot even swallow or drink, or talk! (my parents said that is like a miracle for them =/)_

_anyways... guys! here is your next chapter! hope you like it... because this story is coming towards the end!_

_enjoy!_

_disclaimer: I do not own The Night World or Quinn nor Ash. But one day I will...and i won't share it! =P hahahhahahaha _

* * *

-"Do you have a 5?"-

-"no"- I replay with a smile in my face –"do you have a 8?"-

-"no"- he replay also smiling

We've been here for at least 3 hours and without stopping at all. Well I wasn't, now Ash was another story. His phone has not stopped ringing during the whole freaking time! It's pissing me off!

_Damn Girl!__  
__Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!__  
__Damn, you's a sexy bitch!__  
__Damn Girl!__  
__Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!__  
__Damn, you's a sexy bitch!__  
__Damn Girl!_

And here we go again. –"Can't you just turn the damn thing off?"- I asked him obviously annoyed.

-"Sorry man, but I'm 16…What are you expecting me to do? Just turn it off and then what? No more fun!"- he said smiling and picking his phone up. –"Hey… yes…sure…when?... I'll be there…. At 10… sure…. See you then sweetheart…bye"-

I looked at him. He was 16 now, and the only time I've seen him as an innocent boy was the first night we met, but not even then he was innocent…

-"who was that?"- I asked him just to distract him and look at his cards…

-"I don't know, I can't remember her name" he said focusing in the game again.

-"do you have a 3?"- I said –"what did she want?"-

-"damn it! I do!"- he said annoyed –"party tonight at 10 wanna come?"-

-"vermin party?"- I asked him again trying to distract him –"do you have a 2?"-

-"yeah… I haven't been around the island for two days…No I don't"- he said –"do you have a 4?"-

-"going visit any time soon? I don't want your mother asking me if you've been hanging out with me or something… I have the weird feeling that she doesn't like the idea…."- I said –"no…I don't have…. Do you have a 9?"-

-"damn it! Yes I do!"- he said really annoyed this time, hahahahah he was losing his money –"no… won't be visiting the island any time soon…. Eh… I don't want to go yet…"-

-"why not?"- this was weird…. Ash usually likes going to the island since there all the witches, shapeshifters, vampires and well…. Everybody looked at him as if he was some kind of God on the planet.

-"do you have a 7?"- he said in an attempt of change the topic

-"no I don't"-

_Damn Girl!__  
__Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!__  
__Damn, you's a sexy bitch!__  
__Damn Girl!__  
__Damn, you's a sexy bitch, sexy bitch!__  
__Damn, you's a sexy bitch!__  
__Damn Girl!_

-"For God's sake! Can you turn that thing off!"-

-"so moody! Hold on a sec! hey sweetheart, no…. tomorrow I can't… what you think about tonight? There is a party in….yeah that one… are you coming? ….cool… I'll see you there then…. Bye"-

-"weren't you going to get another girl in the party?"

-"yeah…but two is always fun"- he said smiling again

-"why aren't you going to the island?- I asked again –"Hunter thinks that you killed that witch so everything is fine…"

-"It's not that… it's just that…."

-"awww my God! Just turn the phone off!"- I was getting really piss off now.

_Oh! Don't look now! It's your parent's calling_

_Chan chan chan _

_And what's even worst is…they know where you've been! _

_Chan chan chan _

_Should I answer…should I answer?_

_Chan chan chan_

_I can't stand the pressurrreeeee!_

_CHAN CHAN CHAN!_

-"you have a different ringtone for every single person?"- I asked him…

-"Talk about the devil and he'll appear for you"- was all he said looking at his phone…

-"aren't you going to answer that?"- I said smiling –"I'm sure your mommy and daddy what to talk to you"-

-"shut up!"- he said standing up –"I'll get this outside"-

Wow… I didn't know I was THAT annoying! But something was wrong. They guy loves going to the island! And what the heck? Did he fight with his parents again or what?

-"all right… where were we"- Ash said interrupting my thoughts.

-"you were going to pay me my money"- I said smiling

-"you cheat Quinn…."- he said as if was the obvious thing on earth

-"I did not!"- I said faking an innocent voice –"I'm not you!"-

The boy showed my his tongue

_Oh! Don't look now! It's your parent's calling_

_Chan chan chan _

_And what's even worst is…they know where you've been! _

_Chan chan chan _

_Should I answer…should I answer?_

_Chan chan chan_

_I can't stand the pressurrreeeee!_

_CHAN CHAN CHAN!_

-"I swear! If you don't turn that thing off I'm going to throw it over the window!"-

-"chillax! Hahahahhaa I'm leaving man…here is your money… I'll see you later…"-

-"I'm not going to the party…. So I'll see you next time"-

-"tomorrow? I want my money back"-

-"no… I've been called for a mission…"-

-"for who?-"

-"never mind… anyways…. Have fun…"- I said with a knowing smile.

-"hahhahhaa sure man! See you around"-

And with that he just left. What the hell? Weird much?

I woke up and I was already tired. How is that possible? I don't know. But I was. I start getting ready for my mission; I didn't know what I have to do anyways. Apparently I have to wait for the vampire that called me in the club.

I wait and wait, and no one comes. I was getting bored. I hate when lamia think that they are just so important that all the other vampires around them, especially the made ones, have to wait for them because it's an honor being with them! Agh… this is so stupid! Just when I was about to go away a figure came towards me.

-"Quinn, I'm sorry. I couldn't come before"- I was shocked, here she was, in front of me! Ash's mom. GREAT!

-"Let's just get over with this, what can I do for you? – I asked impatiently

-"do you know what day is today?"- she said with a smile on her lips

-"Friday…"- I replay in a bored voice

-"today Quinn is my son's birthday"- she said annoyed

-"Ash's birthday? No it's not… Ash's birthday cannot be yet, otherwise he would have done the biggest party ever… or I don't know what…"- I was shocked… I suck remembering all this stuff… and I just forgot my friend's birthday!

-"yes Quinn I know… but this year is different since he seems to reject a party"- she said looking at me –"do you know why?"-

-"to be honest I don't"-

-"well that's your mission… find out why my son does not want a birthday party and why he doesn't want to go to the island where everybody is waiting for him"- she said smiling again

-"are you serious? I have to investigate a teenager that is full of hormones, and seems to be having humor issues?"-

-"yes Quinn…. And I want you to take him there so we can celebrate his birthday"-

-"and if he doesn't want…"

-"then you'll make him want… did you hear me?"- I hate so much to the Redferns…

-"hahahhaah of course… but if he didn't want to remind me that it was his birthday, what makes you think that he wants a birthday party? And even more… what makes you think that he wants something that will make him think about it…"- she was mad now –"I'm just saying"- I add with my best smile.

-"Just please him Quinn… that's all what I want you to do… and do whatever it takes you to bring him to the island!"-

-"aw… I do please him… most of the time… I wonder why he doesn't want to go to the island… I'm sure if I call him right now he'll come running"-

-"you are lying… he is not in a good mood today… I just talk to him this morning"-

-"you wanna bet?"- I said smiling again

-"go for it"-

I dial his number, the phone rang twice before he picked it up.

-"dude! I was sleeping!"- Ashe yelled in the phone

-"well it's 14:30 so wake up… you party hard last night didn't you?"- I asked him with a sweet voice

-"yeah… I did… hahahaha… I thought you were in a mission"- he asked confuse and a bit happy

-"change of plans… you know how your family is… anyways wanna go out? I'm bored"- I said looking at his mom

-"sure… I'll see you in an hour… in… ehh… where?"-

-"my place… why in so long? Can't you just come over right now?"-

-"because…eh…. Can we discuss that later?"-

-"Got it… you are not alone"- Ash was only 16 well 17 now but he was never alone…

-"Clever man hahahahha"-

-"see you then…"-

With that I hung out and looked at her with a face saying _ha! I told you so!_

-"God bye Mrs. Redfern, have a nice day"-

-"you are mad Quinn… did you know that?"- With that she turned around angrily and left.

I wonder why Ash is avoiding his family…

I wait and wait… why people love making me wait? 2 hours! I was going to murder someone…

-"yo man… sorry I'm late!"- Ash rushed throw the door probably reading my thoughts.

-"tell me something I don't know…"-

-"sorry is just that…well… I got a call…"-

-"from?"-

-"my cousin…. Now that's another story…."-

-"which one… you kind of have a lot of cousins"- I said smiling

-"James…"-

I burn out laughing. The relation between Ash and James was hate and love. It was hilarious!

-"what did he want?"- I said still laughing

-"I don't see the funny part… he just wanted to talk about something…"-

-"about what?"-

-"He is going to the island and wanted to know if I was going to be there"- he said in a rush…

-"why?"- why shouldn't I push thing a little? Hahahaha

-"because he was going to be there… I don't know ask him"- he was annoyed now.

-"whatever, I'm bored what do you want to do?"-

-"I don't know"- he said looking at the floor –"with whom were you working this morning?"-

-"your mom"- I answer

-"my mom? Why? What did she want?"- he was looking at me now –"Quinn tell me"-

-"she wanted to know 1) why were you so moody with her 2) why you didn't want to go to the island 3) why didn't you remind me about your birthday…"-

-"aww… that… I thought it was not important"- he said looking at the floor again.

-"well… I do… so… why didn't you tell me?"-

-"because I thought it was not important Quinn…. Is just a birthday… who cares"-

-"I do…. Ash… and you know that and you are lying… you didn't tell me for a reason, your mind is screaming it aloud".

-"get out of my mind Quinn"-

-"speak"-

He sighed twice and looked at the floor. He looked miserable, and honestly I didn't understand him.

-"Ash?"-

-"I didn't tell you because I know it bothers you the fact that you cannot grow up anymore… I know it does…and that's why"- he looked ashamed, but somehow his mind was saying that there was something else.

-"that's all? You just ruin your own birthday because you didn't want me to feel bad?"- I looked at the boy and deep inside me I felt grateful –"getting soft Ash?"- I joked

-"oh shut up… I'm not James"-

-"I think that you've been spending too much time with him… hahahahah"-

-"shut up!"- We were both laughing now.

_Oh! Don't look now! It's your parent's calling_

_Chan chan chan _

_And what's even worst is…they know where you've been! _

_Chan chan chan _

_Should I answer…should I answer?_

_Chan chan chan_

_I can't stand the pressurrreeeee!_

_CHAN CHAN CHAN!_

-"not again!"- I said looking at his phone... Ash did the same thing, but he didn't answer it.

-"you know, they won't stop until you put your butt in that island"- I said to him

-"I know that…"-

-"why not?"-

-"because I don't want to…"- he said ignoring the call…

_Oh! Don't look now! It's your parent's calling_

_Chan chan chan _

_And what's even worst is…they know where you've been! _

_Chan chan chan _

_Should I answer…should I answer?_

_Chan chan chan_

_I can't stand the pressurrreeeee!_

_CHAN CHAN CHAN!_

-"Ash… your ringtone is pissing me off…."-

-"hahahahha sorry"-

-"answer it"-

He did it…. I let him talk and went for my own phone… I felt curious… once I came back to the room, he was thinking in something.

-"where are we going?"- I asked him

-"I'm going to the island… I have no option… he wants me there"- he was talking about his father…

I called….

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

-"from all the songs in this world, you chose Hannah Montana for me? You are death Redfern!"-

With that he run away while he was laughing his head off…

Eventually we made our way to the island were everybody was waiting to congratulate Ash for his birthday and because he was now 17 and blah…blah…blah…

However something bothers me, everybody looked happy but it was like a fake happiness. James, well…James didn't hid it… he dislikes Ash but he was quite nice to him to be honest…It surprise me. His sisters were nice to him and they seemed really glad of seeing him.

But Ash wasn't happy. He got the new iphone, a laptop, 5 phones, a Nintendo wii, and expensive stuffs. But he did not look really happy with anything. I turned around and he wasn't there anymore…

I made my way upstairs to his old room. It was messy with a few books on the floor. I picked one.

-"Pride and Prejudice?"- he had been looking through the window.

-"yeah… It's a nice book"- he said looking at me this time.

-"mmm… nice"- I replay smiling

-"what?"-

-"nothing… just I never thought that you would ever read something like this… so are you playing Mr. Darcy part?"- I replay mocking him

-"shut up… and yeah… you can be impress but I'm actually clever you know…"- he said looking at the window again.

-"I never thought the opposite…"- I said throwing the book to his bed and coming close to him.-"what are you doing here anyways?"-

-"Quinn… have you ever feel…I don't know… empty?"- he said ignoring my question

-"I think I have… can't really remember anyways… why?"-

-"I don't know…"- Ash was the worst person expressing his feeling in the world. I am not kidding. For being a lamia vampire he has a lot of questions that he rather to find the answer by himself instead of asking. That's why he goes in so much trouble, most of the time I have to read his thoughts to actually understand what he is planning.

-"how come?"-

-"pardon?"-

-"the fact that you are feeling like that"- I said with a duhhh look.

-"haven't you realize yet…?"-

-"what exactly? I told you before… I know everything…."- I said winking an eye

-"yeah… you told me that when I was like 8 years old… it has been a long time"-

-"I know… you still owing me for not killing you that night you know…"- I said joking

-"yes… I do"- Ash replay serious looking at the window.

-"we've screw it up a lot of times… haven't we"- I said remembering something

-"do you remember the time when the vermin police took us and said that we had to spend 2 nights there for the animal party?"- he said smiling

-"hahahahah of course I do! We were next to each other cell saying "let's do it again!" hahahaha I remember that"- I said laughing

-"hahahaha yeah… I got the police number after that…"- he said smiling to himself

-"and I got the other one… hahahahah"- we were both laughing at the moment

-"do you remember when I was 12 and we were playing truth or dare because we were so damn bored and we weren't allow to play poker?"-

I burnt out laughing –"yeah! Hahahahaha that they I made you dress up like peter pan! Hahahahhahahaa"-

-"yeah… and after that I made you dress up like Barbie"- I stopped laughing and I looked at him. He was literally laughing so hard that tears were coming out

-"of course I remember that… then you made me walk in the street and ask for money"- He was rolling in the floor now and holding his stomach with his hands…

-"I remember when I made you eat a fly…"- it was my turn now laughing as crazy. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

-"I do remember that too… I was 10! And you made me eat a fly… it was disgusting! I was sick for three days!"- We look at each other and burnt out laughing.

After a while I felt tired. –"so why aren't you down stairs?"-

-"because they are not my friends... they don't give a damn if I'm there or not"- he said looking at the floor. I kept quite. Ash had never been this honest… I mean, yeah… he has never lie to me, but he is not this honest either. We are just not like that.

-"Quinn…"-

-"yeah…"-

-"thanks"-

-"no problem… what for?"-

-"for being there for me"- I looked at him. I've never seen this side of Ash, only when he was a kid. But not even then he liked showing it. Something changed him… something happened to him that made him change.

-"Ash… I've been alone and damn bored for only God knows how long… and suddenly an annoying boy comes to my life and shows me that he is growing up exactly like I did. The boy is so annoying that I just have to pay attention to him. And when I did, I saw that it was funny. And I don't know why I started caring for him."- I looked at the floor. I was not like this either… what was happening?

-"I was really that annoying?"- Ash said looking at me

-"haahah you were man"- I laugh quietly.

-"you are my best friend…"- he said looking away. I did the opposite. I looked at him.

-"and somehow…you are mine"- He smiled…-"Happy birthday Ash… you are a man now…"-

That's when I realize… Hunter was going to use him now, and he knew it. He knew that Hunter was not going to let him came to close to me otherwise he could became his heirs too. And for Hunter I was his only heir.

The kid knew this… the kid was actually clever! He saw what I couldn't see…

Something inside me broke. Something started hurting. I felt… I felt… venerable… what is wrong with me? I'm Quinn! The worst vampire in the Night World!

-"you cared for someone…and you know what's going to happen now… that's why it hurts…"- Ash said looking at the floor again.

-"you knew…didn't you? You knew that Hunter was going to do this and instead of telling me, you decided ignore it"-

-"what was i supposed to do Quinn… It's Hunter… and he knows that it was you the one who killed all this time and not me"-

-"ASH! You should have said something!"-

-"useless Quinn… I'll miss hanging out with you… I'll really do"-

-"Fuck Hunter… we can still working together"- I said looking at him

-"no… I already have a new partner… is my cousin Jez… and I think he'll make you work with Lilly…"-

-"Lilly? His daughter? Nooooo"- I remember the rules now. When a vampire reaches the age of 17 his must be separate from his master and go with another vampire instead.

-"Quinn…"-

-"promise me something Ash…. Never forget about those -days…never"

-"I won't…I promise"-

With that I stood up and left… I was Too angry to look back.

* * *

_1) Ash's ringtone is real! the one when his parents are calling him... yes! it's real! i have it so when my parents call me i know its them... _

_2) yes...the story is coming near the end..._

_3) thank you for the reviews!_

_4) pleasse review again!_

_you know you love me!_

_xoxo_

_"SweetNight"_


	7. Problems

_This chapter is for all the people that read and review my story! but specially for pierulestheworld and danielle-redfern because they got the part that was coming now ;)_

_well done guys! =D_

_hope you like it!_

* * *

"Quinn, I'm glad you are here"-. She said looking at me

"Yes, now they left. Didn't they?"

"You have to find them, everybody is driving insane and they can be in troubles" She said looking at a map "do you know where they can be?"

"No ma'am, I have no idea. Who was the last one the saw them?" I asked.

"Their father said that it was probably their nanny, but not." She was angry, and so was I. How could these girls be so stupid in running away from the island? They were stupid and too innocents! They didn't know what kind of things vermin could do!

"I will find them" I promise her "But I think you should tell the council about this"

She showed me her fangs "no… first we'll try to find them, and then If nothing works, I'll go to the council, but I want my daughters back home save!"

Ugh… so moody! And we find them? She meant me… right?

"whatever" with that I turned around and left.

The situation was the next one… Rowan, Kestrel and Jade Redfern decided that life in the island was not good enough for them so they decided to run away who knows where. Her mother was freaking out; because she knew that if Hunter finds out about it, he'll be more than furious, which to be fair I wouldn't blame. Now my job was that one, find any clue about where the girls were.

I went to the club, vampires in there were always telling news, and maybe if I was lucky, I would some of it. When I got in, everybody went quite and suddenly all the looks were towards me. I was already use to this, after all I am John Quinn! The most powerful telepath in the Night World and one of the most feared vampires in history. They returned to their business once I sat down, I started looking around. Lilly was here, she was with a group of werewolves, when she saw me, Lilly nodded in my direction and after a while came to me.

"So, I heard you are in a mission"

"how do you know that? And is none of your business anyways" I said irritate

"I'm a telepath as well Quinn…. So should I explain you how it works?" Oh God, she was so irritating!

"what is going on in there?" I asked nodding towards a crowd.

"they are learning how to be losers" she said with a stupid smirk

"how exactly?"

"they are playing poker, and losing their money pretty badly since the only vampire in there has been winning everything" she said laughing with joy this time.

"who is that?" I asked

"Ash Redfern" she said looking at the crowd

Ash? Ash Redfern? My old partner? My old friend? The one that I left behind a year ago already? My old best friend? The one that I use to spent time with? Was this even possible? After a whole year, I get to see Ash in a normal environment without Hunter checking out if we were coming close or talking to each other… Forget it Quinn… you got over that ages ago! So don't even think about it!

"what are you thinking?" Lilly said looking at me suspicious "you have a crazy expression"

"more than usual?" I asked smiling

"way more than usual Quinn… so explain what are you thinking!"

I just gave her a smile and stood up towards the crowd. They started making me space to walk as I got closer, as you can see I'm respected. When I reached the table I saw him. There with his ash blond hair and smirk. He was older, and of course taller. He was as tall as me. But there was something I needed to remember at that moment. We were not friends anymore.

"I see that this how Night People have fun now days" I said looking at the werewolves.

"and you know about having fun, don't you Quinn?" I felt Ash's gaze in me. I laughed

"well, I've been alive for quite a long time, I know quite a lot"

"want to take my place Quinn?" the only shapeshifter in the table asked me.

"Sure why not teach a lesson to the kid?" everybody laughed and Ash looked at me arrogant.

"we'll see how teaches who" he said. The werewolves stood up, clearly knowing that this was going to be too much for them and their pockets.

"Let's make this interesting Quinn… just you and me" He said looking directly to my gaze. I smiled

"what do you have in mind Redfern?" he smiled back. But not a friendly smiled. No. that kind of smiles where ages ago forgotten.

"let's go to somewhere more private" with that we stood up and went to one of the poker's room in the club. Everybody in there was playing quietly. We sat down in one of the closest tables we found.

"all right, what do you want Redfern?" I asked rudely

"I heard that you were up in a mission" he said mixing the cards

"none of your business" I said without showing emotion.

"Well Lilly was thinking about not really long ago" he said.

"what do you want Ash? Want to play? Or are you just going to mumble around?" I asked smiling. He went pissed off.

"I know what are you up… and maybe I know something" he said coming closer

"and why would you help me Ash?"

"For the old days, of course" with that I burst out laughing. For the old days? Really? I don't think so…

"Yeah sure… Ash you don't help people because you want to help them, or because they helped you before. No. You only help when you get something in return" I said relaxing in my chair.

"Want to do this game interesting then?" he asked

"Sure… bring it"

"If I win, I'll look for my sisters. If you win, you'll do it" he said simply.

"Mmm…. Interesting" I thought about it. "Why would I give up in the mission?" I asked smiling again

"Because you'll give an opportunity to get back my family honor" He said as if it was the most natural thing in earth

"After what your cousin James apparently did, I don't see how you'll make it" I sigh "you don't even know where start looking, you in exactly the same position that I am right now… no idea where start" I said spreading the cards.

"Actually my dear friend, I do" he said smiling "I always have a card under my sleeve"

"Which reminds me, let me see them, I don't want you cheating" I said serious

"So you are up?" he said showing them to me.

"Deal…"

We played. You could feel the tension in the room. No one dared to come near us, we were so concentrate. But I kept on thinking why did Ash want to help his sisters?

"Quinn, get out of my head, I won't let you win, and I'll keep on blocking you… so don't waist energy" he suddenly said realizing what I was doing.

"Whatever" I replay

It was possible that he actually cared about them? It was any possibility that the old boy that he used to be, was still alive?

"I won" he suddenly said placing his cards on the table. Wait? What?

"Impossible" I said standing up and looking at his cards.

"you need to learn how to lose Quinn. You cannot win always in life, that's only me" he said winking and smiling at me in way that make me feel like hitting him badly.

"You cheat!" I said looking at the cards. No freaking way he was having four A! that was not possible!

"I didn't Quinn… just get over it. Honestly" he said relaxing in his chair

"YOU CHEAT! REDFERN! THERE WAS NO WAY YOU COULD WIN ME!" I said rising my voice and mad.

"You know… there is a vermin show, called Oprah… apparently she helps vermin with their problems and emotions… you should see her" he said laughing at his own joke. _Smartass _

"you cheater!" I said hitting the table "where are you going?" I said as he stood up

"well… a bet is a bet Quinn… like or not… I won" he said putting his jacket on "I'm going for my sisters"

"no you won't…" I said suddenly coming with an idea.

"What you mean I'm not? I won! So stop staring at me with that mad face of yours" Ash said obviously angry.

"well.. well… well…I'm a man that keeps his promises" I said smiling "you will find your sisters, and you will bring them back. But first you will tell me where they are and why did the runaway, and of course, I'll go with you"

"you have to be kidding me… right?" he said between his teeth.

"nope… actually I'm pretty serious" I said relaxing and looking directly at his gaze

"Deal was Deal Quinn!" he said punching the table with both hands.

"And I'm not breaking my promise Ash… I'm just improving it. We never disagree to any of my conditions…" I said recovering my smile

"Because we never agreed that!" he said showing me his fangs

"grow up Ash… deal was deal after all" I said putting my jacket on

"fine…" he agreed after a while…

"where are your sisters?" I asked

"isn't it obvious?" he said smiling again "they are with my aunt"

"which aunt?" I said losing my patience

"Duh! My grand-aunt Opal" he said walking towards the door

"your aunt? That one? The traitor one?" I almost yelled

"could you shut up! She was not a traitor… her husband was… and he was not even a Redfern"

"she left all kind of communication with the night world!" I said irritate…

"still… she was not the traitor Quinn" he said walking outside the club

I nodded to Lilly and followed him.

"where are they then?" I sigh when he narrowed his eyes at me "I meant where is your aunt hiding? And how do you know?"

"I know because I saw Rowan with a letter… that letter was for my aunt… and I saw the direction so I know where they are" he said walking

"What happen if they are not there?" I said

"They are there… they had nowhere else to go" he said sure

"All right… so where are they?"

"Briar Break… or something like that… don't worry! I'll bring them back"

Wow… I looked at him in shock… he sound like in the old times…he looked at me and narrow his eyes.

"Getting soft Ash?" I asked. He just growl at me

Whatever….

"When do we start?" I asked him knowing that it was not going to be today.

"Tomorrow… I have things to do today, if you know what I mean" he said winking.

Ugh! Too much information…

"You've changed" I said looking at the floor while I was walking.

"So have you Quinn" he sigh "so have you…"

"No… I have always been this way. It's you the one that… I don't know… grew up maybe?"

"That's the difference between you and me Quinn… you'll always be eighteen, but I will grow up every year… I'll be mature one day" His words shocked me. And even if there was no way that I was going to admit it, he hurt me.

"Too sad that some vampires think that they are better than others, no matter how old you'll grow Ash… I will always be better than you" he laughed "I'll be more powerful, I'll be respect, I'll be feared" he lost his smile and went serious. As if I hurt him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Quinn" with that he left. I stood there looking, he went inside a car. A girl was inside it. Vermin. I always wondered, was there any hope left for us? Could we ever be friends again?

The answer was clear…

* * *

_So what you think? _

_please review!_

_this is coming to an end!_

_so you know you want to make me happy! =)_

_-"Sweet. Night_


	8. The trip

_Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but only because I've been a lazy ass! and you know what? I'll blame it on Ash XD hahahaha just kidding..._

_This chapter is for! danielle-redfern, pierulestheworld, bookgirl07, Midnight Demonn, Bianca666, Night Worlder 13, XoxD-M-NL-V-RxoX, lizzyclaire, MissBarbieGirl, Obsessed-Wth-Vampires, L J Shan and AcademicGames for ALL their reviews! :D Thank you so much! you have no idea how much it means to me, coz for you is the reason why I've been writing this story... :D_

_Well... I know you've been waiting forever! so enjoy ;)_

* * *

I waited for Ash in the airport. He didn't want to tell where exactly I could find the girls, and I knew that he didn't exactly knew either. I waited for 2 hours for him to finally show up.

"Where have you been?" I asked him "I've been waiting for hours!"

"Feeding" he answered me smiling.

"And that took you the whole morning?"

"Yeah, If I wanted to do a good job and enjoy myself" He replied laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. We both had the same view point towards vermin. They were nothing else but food.

"Shall we go?" he asked me after a while. I nodded and led our way towards our plane. I started feeling hungry; I hadn't fed for the last three days.

"everything all right?" Ash asked me.

"Of course it is, what is going to be wrong?" I needed to find my launch as soon as possible; I was feeling a bit weak already.

"Fine, just making sure… you look a bit tired" Ash said to me as if it was the most natural thing in the world. We stopped in front of the gates to our plane and sat for a while. I started looking around, I was starving really bad.

"are you sure you are fine?" Ash asked me again, I nodded "I'll go for a magazine or something" we that he stood and left me. I flowed with my gaze when suddenly a group of vermin call my attention. They were three and they were obviously looking at Ash when he passed near them, I stood up and followed him. One of them saw me approaching and told her friends. They all looked at me, and I smiled to them. They literally melt, vermin could be so pathetic, that It was just funny the easy my job was going to be. I winked them, and one of them was stupid enough to get close to me, I my best smile and I could see in her eyes the excited she was.

"Hey! I saw you looking at us, is there anything I could do for you?" she said giggling.

"Actually yeah, what you think if you let me invite you for a drink?" I said winking at her. She blushed madly and tried to act cool.

"Sure, I don't see why not, I know a good place" With that she started making her way to some random store. I followed her, and I saw Ash staring at me with a big smile in his face.

**What are you laughing at? **

His smile got even bigger when I sent my message.

**I told you before Quinn, when you take your time feeding, you enjoy yourself. Take your time, I'll watch our stuffs.**

He answered and wave me before disappear. I couldn't help but laugh, he was right, the most time you took with your victims, and specially these stupid ones, the better was for us. But I was not looking for fun, but her blood.

We reached a corridor and I pushed her towards it. She looked at me amaze, but when I smile to her, she grabbed my hand and pushed me towards a room. I closed it quietly and made sure that there were not cameras at all. She put herself in a corner and I followed her, I stood in front of her and started kissing her fiercely. She answered immediately, and her hands started caressing my chest. I pushed her closer and she responded with a giggle. _How pathetic can she get? _I asked myself. She broke us apart when air was suddenly needed. That was my signal. I moved my mouth to her neck slowly, kissing her neck fiercely; once she relaxed in my arms I bit her.

Warm blood started coming out from her, and It took her 5 seconds to feel the pain. She started screaming and pushing me, but I ignored and instead I covered her mouth. She kept on fighting me, and the pain increased, I started drinking even more. She started crying, but I didn't care at all, we are not supposed to feel sorry for vermin. At the end she controlled herself and started asking the same stupid questions that most of them ask "what are you doing to me? Let go! Please! Please! Leave me! HELP! What are you? Please no!"

She kept on saying the same things all over again, she started pissing me off. I couldn't feed properly and her cry was incredible annoying. I had two options; I could kill her, or just erase her memory. I was about to choose the first option, until she suddenly shut up and faint. I stopped drinking and got closer to her; carefully I grabbed her face and got inside her head erasing myself from her memories. I made sure that there was not blood around and left. While I made my way towards Ash, the girl's friend looked at me, I smile to them and made my way to Ash.

He looked up to me when I sat next to him. I rolled my eyes to him and he smiled.

"What is so funny?" I asked him. He just laughed. I asked again "What is so funny?"

"All the crazy shit I tonight, Those will be the best memories, I wanna let it go for the night, that would be the best therapy for me" he sang.

"very funny Ash" I said narrowing me eyes again. He laughed even more

"I'm just saying… I never saw you that wild Quinn! I'm shocked!" he said with sarcasm. Again I narrowed my eyes to him again.

"hahaha you are right, I've seen you worst" he said putting his hands in his head "Hope you fed properly this time" he said with that stupid smile in his face.

"I did feed, if that's what you mean" I said looking at him. I don't know what he saw, but he immediately changed his posture and his smile banished.

"Did you left everything clear?" I gave him a look "Quinn, I'm serious. Did you kill her?" he whispered to me.

"I didn't! Even though I should have, she was really annoying" he narrowed his eyes and looked casually to something in his back. I followed his gaze and saw that the group of girls was talking to one of those vermin officers. I saw that my launch was not in there yet. However I turned around and saw that many people were looking at this group now, so we keep on looking. Suddenly one of the girls turned around and pointed towards us. The official made his way to us. We didn't turned around but looked directly to the officer, once he came close enough he said

"Hello sir, I'm really sorry to bother you, but may I ask you some questions" he said looking serious at me

"Sure, how may I help you" I said looking at the officer. I could feel Ash sigh and look bored.

"You see sir, a few minutes ago, a group of teenagers came to us and told us that one of her friends was missing…They told me that the last time they saw her, she was going with you sir to somewhere" The officer said quietly, since it was obvious that neither Ash or me were going to stand up to a stupid room "what happened after that?"

"Aw! I remember her, it is true that I met her, she asked me for a drink and we went to the machine, however once we got in there, she started acting inappropriate, so I left" I said with an innocent face.

"Was she the girl with a short skirt?" Ash said suddenly looking at me. The police man looked at him and started writing down in his notebook. Ash didn't know this vermin, obviously, so he was just having fun with it "Yeah… that girl was absolutely out of place"

"Inappropriate how sir?" the officer said looking serious at both of us. We look at each other and we came with a plan. What could a bit of fun do right now?

"She started saying really dirty things to me, and when I said I was not interesting in that, the girl came almost hysterical and started pulling her skirt up" I said looking embarrassed "I guess she was trying to seduce me or something" The officer started writing in his notebook.

"yeah, she did the same thing to me, but the difference is that instead of pulling her skirt up, she started to pull her top down, so I could apparently get a better view" Ash said looking disgust.

"what did you do when the lady started having this behavior?" the officer asked us serious

"I told her that I was not interesting in that and left. But then she started yelling like crazy, demanding why I was doing that to her" I said looking at the officer to the eyes "It was crazy, and the biggest embarrassment of my life. After that I came back here" The officer looked at me and started writing again. Then he turned to Ash.

"Well, with me was a bit different. She tried to get my phone number and when I said no, she started trying to get if from my pocket!" Ash said looking indignant "she started getting her hands in my pockets and to be honest I felt abused! I mean her hands where suddenly all over me" he finished.

The officer thanked us for our testimonies and offered his apologies form the girl's behaviors and bothering us, and left. I looked at Ash with narrowing eyes.

"abused? Really?" He smiled

"come on man! It was fun" I smiled discretely

"That is not an abuse for you Ash, is more like a dream"

"actually a reality, but whatever you want" he said laughing.

"to much information that I really don't want to know" I replayed shortly.

After that we got to our plane and left. In the plane Ash kind of feed again, well actually entertain himself with an air hostess since blood did never came out. I ignored them because it was disgusting, and instead I watched some films.

Once we got there, we moved immediately to the town and decided to meet each other the next day at 6:00 pm in the hill closest to the town, after that. We took different ways.

**0.0.0.**

**(after this I don't own anything…sadly not even Ash)**

Ash reached the top of the winding road and stopped to admire the blazing point of light in the south. You really could see more from these isolated country towns. From here Jupiter, the king of the planets, looked like a UFO.

" Where have you been?" a voice nearby said. "I've been waiting for you for hours."

Ash answered without turning around. "Where have I been? Where have you been? We were supposed to meet on that hill, Quinn." Hands in his pockets, he pointed with an elbow.

"Wrong. It was this hill and I've been sitting right here waiting for you the entire time. But forget it. Are they here or aren't they?"

Ash turned and walked unhurriedly to the open convertible that was parked just beside the road, its lights off. He leaned one elbow on the door, looking down.

"They're here. I told you they would be. It was the only place for them to go."

"All three of them?"

"Of course, all three of them. My sisters always stick together."

Quinn's lip curled. "Lamia are so wonderfully family oriented."

"And made vampires are so wonderfully . . . short," Ash said serenely, looking at the sky again.

Quinn gave him a look like black ice. His e-mail, compact body was utterly still inside the car. "Well, now, I never got to finish growing, did I?" he said very softly. "One of your ancestors took care of that."

Ash boosted himself to sit on the hood of the car, long legs dangling. "I think I may stop aging this year myself," he said blandly, still looking down the slope. "Eighteen's not such a bad age."

"Maybe not if you have a choice," Quinn said, his voice still as soft as dead leaves falling. "Try being eighteen for four centuries-with no end in sight."

Ash turned to smile at him again. "Sorry. On my family's behalf."

"And I'm sorry for your family. The Redferns have been having a little trouble lately, haven't they? Let's see if I've got it right. First your uncle Hodge breaks Night World law and is appropriately punished-"

"My great-uncle by marriage," Ash interrupted in polite tones, holding one finger up. "He was a Burdock, not a Redfern. And that was over ten years ago."

" And then your aunt Opal-"

"My great-aunt Opal-"

"Disappears completely. Breaks off all contact with the Night World. Apparently because she prefers living in the middle of nowhere with humans."

Ash shrugged, eyes fixed on the southern horizon. "It must be good hunting in the middle of nowhere with humans. No competition. And no Night World enforcement-no Elders putting a limit on how many you can bag."

" And no supervision," Quinn said sourly. "It doesn't matter so much that she's been living here, but she's obviously been encouraging your sisters to join her. You should have informed on them when you found out they were writing to each other secretly."

Ash shrugged, uncomfortable. "It wasn't against the law. I didn't know what they had in mind."

" It's not just them," Quinn said in his disturbingly soft voice. "You know there are rumors about that cousin of yours-James Rasmussen. People are saying that he fell in love with a human girl. That she was dying and he decided to change her without permission. . . ."

Ash slid off the hood and straightened. "I never listen to rumors," he said, briskly and untruthfully. "Besides, that's not the problem right now, is it?"

" No. The problem is your sisters and the mess they're in. And whether you can really do what's necessary to dean it up."

"Don't worry, Quinn. I can handle it."

" But I do worry, Ash. I don't know how I let you talk me into this."

"You didn't. You lost that game of poker."

"And you cheated." Quinn was looking off into a middle distance, his dark eyes narrowed, his mouth a straight line. "I still think we should tell the Elders ," he said abruptly. "It's the only way to guarantee a really thorough investigation."

" I don't see why it needs to be so thorough. They've only been here a few hours."

"Your sisters have only been here a few hours. Your aunt has been here-how long? Ten years?"

" What have you got against my aunt, Quinn?"

"Her husband was a traitor. She's a traitor now for encouraging those girls to run away. And who knows what she's been doing here in the last ten years? Who knows how many humans she's told about the Night World?"

Ash shrugged, examining his nails. "Maybe she hasn't told any."

"And maybe she's told the whole town."

"Quinn," Ash said patiently, speaking as if to a very young child, "if my aunt has broken the laws of the Night World, she has to die. For the family honor. Any blotch on that reflects on me."

" That's one thing I can count on," Quinn said half under his breath. ','Your self-interest. You always look after Number One, don't you?"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Not everybody is quite so blatant about it." There was a pause, then Quinn said, "And what about your sisters?"

" What about them?"

" Can you kill them if it's necessary?"

Ash didn't blink. "Of course. If it's necessary. For the family honor."

"If they've let something slip about the Night World-"

"They're not stupid."

"They're innocent. They might get tricked. That's what happens when you live on an island completely isolated from normal humans. You never learn how cunning vermin can be."

"Well, we know how cunning they can be," Ash said, smiling. "And what to do about them."

For the first time Quinn himself smiled, a charming, almost dreamy smile. "Yes, I know your views on that. All right. I'll leave you here to take care of it. I don't need to tell you to check out every human those girls have had contact with. Do a good job and maybe you can save your family honor."

" Not to mention the embarrassment of a public trial."

"I'll come back in a week. And if you haven't got things under control, I go to the Elders. I don't mean your Redfern family Elders, either. I'm taking it all the way up to the joint Council."

"Oh, fine," Ash said. "You know, you really ought to get a hobby, Quinn. Go hunting yourself. You're too repressed."

Quinn ignored that and said shortly, "Do you know where to start?"

"Sure. The girls are right ... down ... there." Ash turned east. With one eye shut, he zeroed in with his finger on a patch of light in the valley below. "At Burdock Farm. I'll check things out in town, then I'll go look up the nearest vermin."

* * *

_So... what you think?_

_Please guys don't forget the review!_

_And remember that the ending is coming... ;) and no worries... I've been listening you!_

_ )_

_review!_

_peace!_

_xoxo_

_Sweet. Night_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys._**

**_I'm truly sorry, but something happened and I'm taking the decition of closing all my stories till this solves._**

**_Until then..._**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Sweet. Night_**


End file.
